


依云生存指南

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: EPL大学利物浦乒乓球社的依云训（du）练（jia）一天





	依云生存指南

**Author's Note:**

> 全员向，EPL大学利物浦胖球社au
> 
> cp沙漏哼花两小只，其他的小年轻和非小年轻西皮自由心证×
> 
> 注：
> 
> *正规的有双打的团体赛制，双打的球员至少其中一人也是会有一盘单打的，这里反正是社团au，赛制就自己胡来了，单双打人不同尽量让更多人上场×
> 
> *全员减龄到大学及以上

【1】无视清早的乒乒乓乓

哈维·埃利奥特是EPL大学最年轻的新生，真正的00后小青年，以及，终于可以加入自己从小心心念念的利物浦乒乓球社，跟着利物浦众人来到法国依云小镇开始训（du）练（jia）时，心里还是怀着各种复杂情绪。

在这样的心绪下，在依云的第一晚埃利奥特睡得并不踏实，第二天早早地爬起来，准备第一个到达场地准备训练。然而等他站在门口的时候，里面乒乒乓乓的声音清晰地传来。

果然是我梦想中的社团！这里的人说话又好听，还这么勤奋，我超喜欢这里的！

走进大门穿过门厅，里面除了乒乓球的声音，还多了不少说笑声，埃利奥特仔细听了几句，无外乎你输了18局之类的，他还认出了两人的声音，来自萨拉赫和洛夫伦。

学长们这一早上已经打了至少18局了啊！埃利奥特心里一边感叹，一边悄悄拉开门，只见萨拉赫与洛夫伦没在打球，萨拉赫在围着乒乓球桌转圈跑，洛夫伦跟在后面追，大有“如果你追到我，我就让你【此处给未成年00后消个音】”的架势。

洛夫伦一边追，一边挥着拍子，“放开我的幸运乒乓球——”

就在埃利奥特看得目瞪口呆，不知道是不是应该出声打断时，只听见“咣当”一声巨响，两人立刻停住了一个跑一个追的脚步。

洛夫伦的球拍在他挥着拍子的过程中砸在了球桌上，壮烈牺牲。

埃利奥特悄悄关上了门，溜了出去，在门厅里正好遇见了刚过来的社团指导老师克洛普。

“尤尔根老师。”埃利奥特走上前打招呼。

克洛普微笑着，“起这么早啊，吃了早饭了吗？”

“吃了吃了，”埃利奥特忙点头，“我想早点来训练，就过来了。”

“没关系，早上Milly、Hendo他们去晨跑，你起得早的话可以去找他们，或者跟Gini交流一下他的晨练歌单，这里这个点倒是一般人不多。”里面又传来了萨拉赫和洛夫伦的打闹声，克洛普指指里面，“这两人每天早早过来也不好好训练，不用理他们两个。”

埃利奥特想了想，还是决定不告诉尤尔根老师两人现在的打闹可能是因为洛夫伦的拍子被砸折了。

【2】罗伯逊的双打搭档

埃利奥特与克洛普聊了一会儿，准确的说，克洛普询问了他一些基本的情况，乒乓球功底、或者一些单纯的生活习惯，其间萨拉赫和洛夫伦还走出来跟他们打了声招呼，说自己已经晨练完，要出去晒会儿太阳。

应该是出去找副新拍子吧，埃利奥特想。

大约又过了十几分钟，大家才陆陆续续走进来，年纪相近的00后总是能很快聊到一起，布鲁斯特欢快地坐到埃利奥特身边，给新朋友介绍着利物浦的成员。

“……那就是Virgil，你肯定知道我们的big man，旁边是Andy，在现在来的人里面唯一一个左手。”

“只有一个吗？”埃利奥特有点奇怪，“我以为社团纳新的时候是左右手差不多均衡的。”

“你对EPL知名头铁不信命型尤尔根老师有什么误解，”克洛普现在不在附近，但布鲁斯特还是左右看看，像是确认一下他不会像个突然出现查晚自习的高中班主任，压低了声音接着说，“别问，问就是最强之人已在阵中。”

那边罗伯逊和范戴克已经搭档热起了身，对面是戈麦斯和阿诺德。

“哦对了，由于左手在咱们这儿稀缺，每次团体赛如果Robbo上双打的话，赛前准备的场面宛如苏格兰公主挑选联姻对象现场。”布鲁斯特非常看热闹不嫌事儿大地对着现在的搭档罗伯逊和范戴克指指点点，“你看，首先出场的是荷兰国王，盘靓条顺气质佳，咱这儿第一削球手，保管防到你怀疑人生。”

“等等，攻削谈恋爱是没有前途的。”埃利奥特虽然年纪轻轻，但是一副看透了世事的样子。

“虽然Virg的削中的一板攻球也很有杀伤力，虽然Robbo盖戳过my guy，但我同意你，攻削恋爱没有前途。不如考虑一下我病友Ox，”他指向正在和亨德森说话的张伯伦，“梅尔伍德第二摇滚巨星。”

埃利奥特本想问第一摇滚巨星是谁，不过想来也是布鲁斯特本人，不过布鲁斯特像是看出了他的疑问，接着补充了一句，“梅尔伍德第一摇滚巨星那位学长今年刚研究生毕业。”

“我知道了！”埃利奥特比划了几个斯图里奇招牌机器人舞，布鲁斯特一脸孺子可教的欣慰表情。

正说着话，萨拉赫和洛夫伦大概是换了新拍子回来，洛夫伦悄悄走到罗伯逊后面，对还在和对面对拉的罗伯逊肆意嘲笑，“看看你这姿势，”被背后声音吓了一跳的罗伯逊步伐乱了几步，差点撞到范戴克，又引来了洛夫伦的嘲笑，“看看你这步伐，都要撞到Virgil了。”

“那也比你谁都赢不了强！”罗伯逊迅速扭头喊了句，然后接着专注于自己的练习中，洛夫伦还想再回话，被萨拉赫拉到了一边，“你又输给了Andy就别说了。”

“那么最后Andy最喜欢的搭档是谁呢？”埃利奥特想起了年初萨拉赫的ins似乎发过和罗伯逊有关的内容，叫什么每个人都需要一个Andy，这话好像——有那么一点道理？埃利奥特突然有点迷茫。

“或许是阳光空气米尔纳，美丽的事物总是免费的？”布鲁斯特想了想，“但是我的基达告诉我事情根本没有那么简单。”

【3】梅尔伍德恐怖故事

“……老头子，你最辉煌的时刻是什么，是带领多特蒙德背靠背两个德甲大学乒乓球联赛冠军吗？而我，就是现在了。”

“停一下停一下，”午休时间大家聚在一个房间里玩，以及进行已经持续很久的主教练往事八卦环节，范戴克挥手打断了张伯伦的故事会现场，“我们是打乒乓球的，不是打篮球的。”

“我们要打篮球也太惨了吧，”输给萨拉赫十八场后的洛夫伦可算找到了回击的机会，“以Mo的篮球水准，我们还不得被场场打个惨案。”

在场大多经历过去年新学期开学前准备中的篮球赛，对萨拉赫的篮球水平记忆犹新，毕竟，那是相当的，

不忍直视。

“再胡说八道诅咒你以后喝马黛茶都没吸管。”萨拉赫顺手从洛夫伦的马黛茶杯里抽走了习惯用纸巾包着放在一边，洛夫伦最近大约是和菲尔米诺、阿利松他们在一起玩多了，不知从哪里养成了喝马黛茶的爱好。

“没诅咒拍子摔断，是真爱。”阿诺德小声和罗伯逊咬耳朵。

“你傻啊，拍子断了他们以后怎么打双打。”罗伯逊不以为然。

“反正他俩的默契也跟没有差不多，”阿诺德淡定吐槽，“上回Mo躲Dej过来接球都撞到裁判了。”

“算了，不八卦主教练了，”张伯伦的故事会被打断后换了个话题，“我来讲个鬼故事吧。”

“你是说Milly今年的乳酸测试又跑了第一？”罗伯逊提问。今年本来利物浦放假就更晚一些，再算上去实习的、实践的，大家回梅尔伍德报道的时间也不尽相同，米尔纳与张伯伦是最早的一批，罗伯逊因为在野外做实验被蜘蛛咬了一口，没变成蜘蛛侠，只能提前回到梅尔伍德治疗，但也在几个星期之后了。

当前乒乓球社的成员里，最早加入的是现在的社长亨德森，而副社长米尔纳则是入学最早，俗称年纪最大的。在社团德高望重，劳苦功高，哪里缺人补哪里，罗杰斯老师忽悠他加入社团时的承诺都喂了虾虾mighty red。

埃利奥特作为关注利物浦乒乓球社很久的儿浦梦，对于米尔纳的体力怪属性当然也是知道的，米尔纳现在不在，布鲁斯特悄悄凑近对他说，“Milly他们中老年人要午休的，午休起来说不定还要泡个池子养养生。”

“不止。”张伯伦摇摇头，一脸神秘莫测。

“那就是Milly又延毕了？”太子·大家都宠我·天不怕地不怕·阿诺德发言。

“说什么呢，Milly这叫科研事业需要他。”罗伯逊拍了一下阿诺德的肩膀，“Milly知道了非要拉着你来个不测乳酸的长跑试试。”

“所以说，乳酸测试跑不过Milly和Milly还没有毕业，到底哪个才是梅尔伍德年度恐怖故事？”阿利松问道。

“还是两者兼有，Milly为了锻炼身体早日毕业于是练出了乳酸测试跑第一？”范戴克突发奇想。

“延毕真可怕。”法比尼奥总结。

“不，是这个！”戈麦斯摇了摇手里的手机，“尤尔根老师说训练安排有调整，要加量了，发在了群里。”

梅尔伍德年度恐怖故事——谨慎八卦主教练，your manager is watching you。

【5】劣质沙发要不得

下午果然按照克洛普调整后的训练方案分组练习，亨德森和奥里吉打完几组多球后下来休息，拉拉纳正坐在球桌后面的沙发上看手机，亨德森放下球拍，走到他面前，手轻轻搭在拉拉纳两侧圈住了他，“我受到了伤害。”

“什么，你受伤了？在哪里？”拉拉纳放下手机，抬起头却看到亨德森笑着看着自己。

“就知道我现在吸引力不如板球了。”拉拉纳无端觉得现在的亨德森好像一只凑过来黏着他的大金毛，还是撒娇上瘾的那种，“这么长时间你都没在关注我。”

“谁说我没在看了，”拉拉纳把手机放下，“正手弧圈拉得很棒。”

“闭眼瞎吹。”亨德森低下头亲了一下拉拉纳的额头。

“但是你都不回我ins，艾特你你不回，评论你的ins也不回。”拉拉纳半真半假地抱怨着。

“要么身体力行回了，要么当面回了，”原本坐在拉拉纳旁边给远在伦敦的芒特发短信的威尔逊看到亨德森过来，听了两句便闪避到了另一边，亨德森便放开手臂，坐到旁边靠着沙发靠背，“还需要——咳，咳咳——”

沙发在他接触的瞬间飞起了一大片尘土，猝不及防呛得他直咳嗽，拉拉纳试图扇了几下风但是四下里的灰尘还是让他决定把亨德森拉离了这个劣质沙发，正好路过的罗伯逊顺手递了瓶水给亨德森。

拉拉纳很想说“让你不理我”，但还是没有说出来，取而代之的是，“那沙发太劣质了，我和Harry开始坐上去也飘了不少尘土，后面才稍微好一点。”

亨德森放下水杯牵起拉拉纳的手，“算了，别管这个沙发了，我们出去走走？或者你想做什么我总是陪着你的。”

远处目睹了全过程的范戴克若有所思，“这个事情说明，当众秀恩爱自有看不下去的。”

“是吗？”阿利松看着他，似乎纯良无害又似乎别有深意。

“Trent！”罗伯逊把水瓶递给亨德森后，并没有停下脚步，接着追着走在前面的阿诺德，“Trent，等一等。”

阿诺德听到了罗伯逊喊自己的声音，停下来等着他，“怎么了Andy？”

“我们下个学期，还比一单赢俱乐部以外对手的场次吗？”

“当然比了，我今年最后时刻的逆转很厉害吧。”

“那自然了。”

“就问这一句吗？what‘s APP上说不就好了。”

“剩下的我们可以在路上说，我们一起去吃晚饭吧。”

【6】内，队危，速归

“Gini输给曼城是你的错～”

“Robbo不和我搭档你打得也太差了～”

以上，来自在家吃瓜看完了利物浦与曼城的社区盾乒乓球赛的马内点评。

“那么你什么回来呢？”菲尔米诺摩拳擦掌，“新学期的庆祝动作我已经想好好几套了，你再不回来就要输给我了！”

“马上就来！”马内从沙发上跳下来，开始收拾起了回到梅尔伍德的行李。

欢笑或者遗憾，都已经过去了，无论如何，又是新一季征程。


End file.
